Oh, Sweet Revenge!
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: One-shot! Every guy likes a treat of their girlfriends mouth, right? Well, poor Canada doesn't seem to like it, oh no, he loves it! Aki has a mouth full. CanadaXOC. Rated M for a reason and I'm a pervy. w


**(Hey there everyone, I know it has a been a while since I wrote something but I just wanted to let you that I'm still alive, but I just wanted to write something pervy like. *makes a pervy face* Okay, I met this awesome and wonderful friend on DA, she's so nice. ^^ I'm working on her request but this is just a little surprise for her. *giggles* Okay, please enjoy. ))**

Canada panted heavily as he kept watching his beautiful girlfriend suck on the thing so good; she let out tiny moans as she blushed.

''Oh...my god, Aki, don't stop...,'' he whisper under his breath.

Aki slowly begin to open her eyes as she looked up at him as she kept sucking. The Canadian knew that she was being a tease at the moment. He bit his lips and tightly shut his eyes as he kept trying to think of 'happy thoughts'.

''Mmmm...mmm..,'' Aki moan, as she gave it a nice deep throat, she moan as she felt the juice against her lips.

Matthew tried to hold back his moans, he open one eye to see her sucking on the tip now. ''_Why must she tease me so badly...,''_he thought as he grip on the fabric of the bed sheets. Of course any boy will be happy if his beloved gave him a big ol' surprise; however, let's just this was a bit of torment...

The Italian girl pull out in a sexual matter, she giggled at his red face.

'' Matteo, ti è piaciuto ... la sorpresa?**(Matthew, did you like...the surprise?)'' **Aki said as she lean for a kiss. ''Oui oui...,'' Canada said gently.

They lips touched ever so gently, they tongues were playing with each other. Aki began to grind on the Canadian's manhood, as he moan. They quickly pull away looking at each other in their eyes. Aki spoke, ''I'm sorry if I tease you too hard, love...,'' she touched his cheek.

The blond chuckled gently, his eyes going to the popsicle stick that on the bed, he blushed once again. ''I-It's fine...I guess next time, I'll ask before I eat the last blueberry pancake,'' Canada said with a warm smile.

Aki smiled back as she gently takes off his glasses from his face and put them on her head.

''_Wow, she looks really good like that...even though she's just wearing her pantie and her bra...oh crap...,'' _he thought as he looking at her up and down, he wanted to touch her so badly but he knew that the baby was in the other room.

Aki smirked at his blushing face. She knew very well what he wanted and she didn't mind playing with her man, of course, she felt bad for teasing him so much might as well do something nice for him. ''Mattie...?'' she said in very sexual tone.

''Hmm?'' the blonde look up giving her the most sexist face ever.

Aki smirk at him wrapping her arms around his neck. ''Oh, Mattie, are you getting the look on purpose 'cause I have been bad...?''

Canada just shook his head, ''No, I'm just looking at you, mon cher. Pourquoi dites-vous que, Aki? Est-il parce que je parle en français, la langue de l'amour**? (Why do you say that, Aki? Is it 'cause I'm talking in French, the language of love?)'' **Once hearing him speak in French, she pout. ''You know that's not very fair when you speak French...?'' Aki blush as she spoke.

He just chuckled at this. They both looked at each other while dreamily-look, they lean for a sweet kiss when they heard a baby's cry; they chuckled.

''It seems all little maple leaf is awake,'' Aki said as pulled away from her man, got a robe to cover herself and ran to the baby's room. ''Mama sta arrivando, tesoro! **(Mama's coming, sweetie!)'' **

Once she left the room, Canada sat there as he chuckled to himself and looked down at his pants as he made a face. ''*sigh* Well, I guess we have to wait later on, eh?,'' he said as he lay back on the bed and looking at the ceiling, not realizing that he was drifting off to sleep.

***xx***

About like twenty minutes later, Aki came back to the room. ''Sorry about that, love, Elric was hungry and he needed a diaper change, but now I'm done and he's fast asleep so how about we...Huh?'' she blinked as she saw the Canadian fast asleep.

She couldn't but giggle at the cute slight of this, she walked towards the bed, touching his face ever so gentle. Aki frown a bit to realize that maybe teasing him was a bit too far for him, she sigh as she lay next to him dreaming.

And boys...there was a lesson to this, never steal your girlfriend's blueberry pancakes because you know what they say, revenge is sweeter...

**((Yay! I finished it! I hope she will like it. ^^ *giggles* Okay no...Aki was just teasing by sucking on a popsicle, that's it. And oh yea, Elric is a baby here. I really hope you like it, please let me if you don't understand. And yes people, this a surprise request for her. *bows* Please review and IF YOU DON'T FREAKING LIKE IT PEOPLE THEN DON'T COMMENT! )) **


End file.
